Of Kings and Betrayal
by Samsara-san
Summary: A powerful lord dead. A hanyou accussed and hung for murder. A young girl put through pain and betrayal. A new demon has risen as lord of the land and will do anything for Kagome's hand in marriage. How far is TOO far?[KagInu][SanMir]
1. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

**A/N:** I'm reposting the entire story again. Why? I felt it needed more revising, some more detail… I dunno, but so far I'm still figuring out the kinks. This story is almost entirely complete so please bear with me! Thank you! XD

**Disclaimer:** um… I don't OWN them.

**Ch.1** Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

** InuYasha's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I sat up and leaned against the wall of my cell. My body screamed in protest at the sudden movement. How had I gotten here anyways? The last thing I could remember was peacefully lounging on one of the trees in the forest. My forest.

Oh yeah…then that army of humans showed up. Ya know, you would think armies showing up in forests and arresting criminals would be remotely interesting… and I suppose it could've been… had that 'criminal' not been me.

So here was this army of a dozen or so men, standing at the bottom of this tree I sat in and they looked pretty angry. I mean they were royally pissed off. No skin off my back though…. At least, that's what I had thought.

All of a sudden they started babbling something about me killing some damn lord. _Keh!_

Quite stereotypical if you ask me. A fucking lord dies and right away they blame the worthless hanyou…charming.

Like I would waste my time killing a monarch for no reason. I had better things to do, and on top of that….the lord was a demon. Why the fuck would I start shit with a taiyoukai? Nope, it certainly wasn't me. Not that they believed me…. Actually.. come to think of it, I don't think I even tried clearing my name. No way in hell was I gonna grovel at some human's feet. But I did put up a fight…I may not want to prove I'm innocent but I sure as hell wasn't gonna appease those bastards by just surrendering completely.

I smirked; it had taken that army several hours to bring me down. The smirk faded; then again, they had brought me down regardless.

I shifted again and my body reacted in protest, though less violently than before. I was beginning to heal. Fucking humans! They got so damn cocky when they had managed to capture me. Though I have to admit, they sure gave me one hell of a beating. Assholes….I've had worse though… _much_ worse.

I could feel my strength returning slowly. I turned my attention to the rusted hunks of metal that bound me hand and foot. I strained against them only to feel a shock of energy course through my body. A slight tingling at first but then it was as if my insides were on fire. A ghost of a smile twisted my lips before falling away. The feeling subdued, leaving me empty and nostalgic… Those stupid bastards must've had the chains blessed to keep me bound… I wouldn't have had it any other way. Slightly frustrated, I took in my surroundings.

I was in a holding cell, obviously. A dark, damp vermin infested hole in the ground. The whole room probably wasn't five paces in any direction. Of course, there wasn't much need for room; it was a holding cell after all. The only creatures to grace it's interior were merely awaiting execution, most in a state similar to myself, beaten and bound.

Damn! What a way to go. Executed for the entertainment of humans. Wonder how it'll be. Beating me to death would probably be too long winded for human taste; after all, I heal fast. They'd get pretty tired and I'd probably rip them apart…. Drowning was too uncertain, besides being a 'witch killing' method. I mean, it's not like I can't swim…or hold my breath unnaturally long. Burning at the stake, hmm.. that would be fucking fun. But yet again, another hopeless method, my fire-rat clothing would protect me….Hah, stupid fools. So.. that left beheading and hanging. Damn, both were possibilities…. I'm not sure how I could escape from either…I mean, tearing them apart was an option but then what? They'd only seek me out again… and again… and again. Persistent idiots…

"InuYasha," a guard bellowed, slamming open the heavy, steel cell door in an overly dramatic fashion. Keh! Stupid, arrogant jerk…. trying to scare me, eh? I scowled at him. The coward hadn't even come to get me alone for I could see at least half a dozen men behind him. I could've taken them…. fucking shackles.

"What the fuck do you bastards want?" I spat through bared teeth, ears pulled back in agitation. I could play 'scary and vicious' too. A large guard smiled cockily at me before reaching into the cell and grabbing a hand full of my hair, and one triangular appendage. Now I was pissed. Who the hell was _he_ to touch my ears? Roughly, he yanked me off the cold floor.

"What do you think, half-breed?" He laughed out the question. "Or are you too stupid to figure it out? In that case, let me just say that we're here to help you meet your maker." I growled in response. Cocky son of a bitch! Always take a shot at the whole 'hanyou' thing… not that it really bothered me, you learn to deal with it after a while. It doesn't mean I'll let _everyone_ get away with it. He had let his arm drift far too close. In one fluid motion I bit down and with a violent twist of my head, snapped the arm in two. The guard screamed like a girl as he fell away and dropped me to the ground. His companions rushed in to seek retribution.

Boots, sticks, whips and belts rained down all around me, followed by curses and insults. Had I been fully healed, this abuse would've been but a little more than bothersome. Unfortunately, every time one of the bastards made contact with one of my open wounds, I had to bite my tongue to keep from shouting in pain. I wouldn't give any human the satisfaction of my suffering. They didn't deserve that. Not…this time….

"Move!" One of the guards ordered as he pulled me up, and threw me out of the cell. Several others hauled me up and began dragging me out of the dungeon and out into the streets. I'm proud to say I fought tooth and nail every step of the way. They dragged me up onto a wooden platform set in the middle of the village.

Well, well.. a noose hung over a trap door. Hanging, eh? Figures. It probably gave humans a superior and prominent feeling to watch creatures of lower status suffocate slowly, struggling for the free air. I made another snap at a passing arm as they slipped a rope over my head and around my neck. I wondered then, if all guards screamed like little girls over broken arms? As soon as the guards had the rope around my neck, they wrenched it up so that I had to stand on tiptoes just to be able to breathe.

Maybe it was better this way? Death… when I was a kid I remember envying people who died. _They _were set free. _They_ didn't have the fucking joy of suffering over and over again. Someone once told me that life is as harsh and miserable as you make it… Fuck that shit! You think _I_ made myself hanyou? You think _I_ made the entire world hate my guts? You think _I_ made her…. No… What am I bitching about? I'm at death's door, I'm getting what I want right? Sweet surrender to a perpetual unconscious bliss… I wonder if I'll see….

"InuYasha." One of the guards gruffly called over the roar of a gathering crowd. Oh look… all my friends are here to witness my end… "You are hereby accused of the murder of Lord Roku. How do you plead?"

"Fuck. You." I spat back. I hadn't bothered clearing my name before, why should it be any different now? I know I didn't slaughter any lord and that's all that matters. The guard only smiled and turned to the crowd.

"Very well then.." another guard continued, "so who among you will salvage this vile half-breed?" The crowd began to laugh, as they threw pieces of rotting fruit and vegetables my way; shouting insults along with their 'gifts'. _Fuck them too!_ That bastard didn't even have the decency to call me by my fucking name, then again, I bet calling me a half-breed justified the punishment in their eyes. It was a long-standing tradition of Tama, the country in which I reside in, to give the crowd a chance to judge and prosecute a said 'criminal'. They had the option of buying my freedom if they felt I was truly innocent. Keh! It was really just a way to patronize my sorry, forsaken ass. Out of all the executions I've heard or seen of, not one person had ever taken the opportunity. Not many people had enough money or balls to do it anyway. Why the hell would that change for a no good hanyou like me? I don't need their pity… not when they're about to do the kindest thing for me… set me _free_.

" No one?" The guard said in mock surprise. He paused to give the crowd more time to jeer at me. "So _be_ it!"

With that said, he slackened the rope for just a split second before pulling the lever that opened the trap door. The floor beneath my feet gave way and the ground rushed up at me. My throat screamed as the rope went taunt with several feet left below me. I rebounded upward with the force of the drop before slamming downward once more.

The crowd roared with laughter again, throwing more fruit and insults at my struggling figure. My senses began to blur as oxygen became scarce. I gasped for air as my rapidly fading sense of hearing picked up on the wave of laughter being emitted by the crowd at my futile struggle. I didn't care anymore… I was comfortably numb. Just a little further… The last thing I heard was someone yelling over the fanfare of the crowd before I faded completely into darkness.

**A/N:** Read and Review like always! This is my weird version of a short story. I'll post up each new chapter as soon as I finish revising it, adding stuff here, taking stuff out there. Tedious work but it must be done! Please R &R! And yes… I do tend to use Points Of View in this story. It just worked!


	2. Just Getting By

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. Damn.

**Ch. 2** Just Getting By...

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I stretched as I loaded the cart with the last of the day's supplies. The sun was bright, the sky was cloudless, and theslight breeze kissed my skin gently. All in all it was a beautiful day. I had to go into town to sell some of the pottery I made and see if I could hire someone to help me with some 'male jobs' around our small farm. My parents having died a year back, left my brother Souta and I to raise and fend for ourselves.

"Souta." I called over my shoulder

"Yeah, Kagome?" He called as he stepped out of the barn, holding the 2 horses we were going to hitch to the cart.

"I probably won't be home til late so I need you to be responsible." Souta rolled his eyes.

"I know, Kagome." He sighed.

"Don't let any strangers into the house."

"I know..."

"Keep the door locked"

"I know, Kagome!"

" And don't, under any circumstances..."

"Kagome, _I know_!" He almost shouted, " It's not like I regularly run through the country side naked or anything." I had to smile at him.

Souta and I went through this every time I had to leave. It was always the same routine. I crawled up into the cart seat as Souta handed me the reins. I looked over my shoulder to make sure that all the pottery was securely tucked into the straw before turning back.

"Alright, Souta." I half laughed. " Just be careful if you ever do."

"Kagome..." He sighed, waving as I started down the road. I waved back and smiled. The village was over an hour ride away and the route ran down a very serene stretch of road. Off to the right, a series of small farms lay scattered across the valley. The sky was clear, the day was warm and the trees danced in the breeze. It really was a beautiful day.

The trip to town was reasonably uneventful. I would wave to the villagers and shout a 'Good morning' every once and a while, then have some of the village women shout me a warning about staying away from the forest. As usual, I would thank them cheerfully and roll my eyes when they were out of sight. The forest, how silly...

The village, Shikon, in the land of Tama was always a peaceful place. The people walked from their homes out into the streets, going from booth to booth, looking at the wares of the venders that situated stands along the roads. The small crowd in front parted to let my cart pass through. I had made many trips to Shikon, before and after the deaths of my parents, but never have I seen the streets so empty. The atmosphere was harboring a sense of unease, something ominous. I shrugged it off and continued on my way.

"Hello, Myouga." I called to the squat man who sold my pottery. Myouga was an elderly man, no more then 4 feet tall. He has been a friend of the family for as long as I can remember. You can be sure that he is never short on wise advice. He ran a small pottery stand near the Village Square and always bought my pottery for more than it was usually worth. I guess it was his way of looking out for my brother and I.

"Hello, Kagome, how have you been?" He asked as I stepped down from my cart.

"Good." I said with a grin, "I've brought lots of new pottery for you."

"Well then, let's get down to business." Myouga said with a clap of his hands. We walked around to the back of the cart and unloaded the pottery. As we took each out of it's straw cushioning, we began lining them up along the ground behind the booth. When we had finished the task, Myouga judged them. After examining each piece of pottery thoroughly, with a few 'Hmm's', ' Uh Huh's' and ' Very nice's', he finally reached a price he felt was fair, if not a little weighed.

"Well Kagome, I'll give you 100 shillings a piece." I think my jaw fell open because he quickly added, " I know what you're thinking, ' 100 shillings is a lot', and well I'll have you know that I have yet to sell anything of yours for less." He turned and filled a leather purse with 1300 shillings. Before I could say a word, he shoved the money into my hands and ushered me off. " Now hurry along child, I have a stand that needs attending."

"Thank you, Myouga," I said, climbing back into my cart.

"You're welcome, Kagome. Be safe."

"I will." I replied before turning the horse and starting down the street. I considered my options. I now had 1800 shillings, 1300 from Myouga, and 500 that I had brought along with me. That much money could easily buy me two or three hired hands. I smiled and shook my head. Myouga had known, I don't know how, but the old man had known. The sound of a woman screaming snapped me out of my thoughts. I briefly wondered what was going on before turning my horses again and heading for the Square. The Square was the best place for picking up hired hands.

The closer I got the more crowded and noisier my surroundings became. I scanned my memory for some event that could have drawn such an immense crowd. Festivals, traveling shows, perhaps a noble passing through. I didn't recall any rumors of such things, so what was all the fuss about? Up ahead I heard someone yell an obscenity as the crowd roared with laughter.

That's when it struck me. The event of the day wasn't some joyous occasion; it was an execution. I urged my horses faster through the congested streets. I didn't need to worry about hitting anyone, most of the people had the good sense to get out of the way when a couple of horses and a cart came hauling through. Though they did make a few choice comments and gestures... I rounded one last corner, just in time to catch a glimpse of a silver-haired boy, no older than myself it seemed, gasping for air at the end of a taunt rope. All around him, people laughed and jeered at his distress. My stomach churned with uneasiness. People were so cruel, so merciless…

"1800 shillings!" I shouted before I could stop myself. _What the hell did I just say?_ Everyone turned their gaze to look at me, silence filling the Square as the villagers exchanged skeptical looks. I felt heat rise to my cheeks but kept a determined look on my face.

"What did you say, girl?" The guard standing next to the lever called out in astonishment. It was a very rare occurrence to have someone buy the freedom of a convicted, especially if the criminal was youkai. Great.. just great.

"1800 shillings for his freedom." I said again, trying my hardest not to falter. The guard smirked at me for a moment before drawing his sword. The sound of metal scraping against metal resounded throughout the Square, the air stiffening around the crowd. Oh god, what was he going to do?

"As you wish, my lady." He bowed as he cut the rope with a single swing. The boy at the end crumpled to the ground with a dull thud and laid still. The crowd parted to let me pass, whispering incoherent words and pointing all the while. I tossed the leather purse to the guard as I stopped next to the unconscious boy. Steadying my horses, I climbed down and knelt next to him.

My first instinct was to check for his pulse. It was faint, but it was still there. I sighed with relief,… at least my money wasn't lost in vain. With great effort, due to the fact that the boy was both bigger and heavier than myself and that no one would help me, I managed to get the boy onto the back of the my cart. I climbed back up into the cart as a guard passed me a small, silver key to remove his shackles. With a final look at the boy to make sure he was secure, I made my way back towards the farm.

The glares and whispers followed me all the way out of the village. Sure, I felt uneasy being the center of unwanted attention but I was reluctant to let it have much affect on me. I saved the boy and I didn't regret it! Besides, everyone deserves a second chance. I just hoped that he wasn't hung for homicide or something of that nature.

When I passed Myouga's stand I could've sworn he smiled at me knowingly. Somehow that man always _knows._

**A/N:** Please, Read and Review. ( The 1st two chapters are the only ones in P.O.V. … at least for now….)


	3. Ramen For The Hanyou Soul

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own.

**Ch. 3** Ramen for the Hanyou Soul

Inuyasha groaned as he felt the world come back to him slowly. '_The stupid bastards must've cut me down too soon… or is this what it feels like to be dead?_'

He contemplated the previous events as he tried to grasp the reality of his current situation, wondering about the ambiance around him. Had he really been… set free? Was it all over… everything, was it gone? Was he gone? No…

Even with his dulled hearing and sense of smell, he could make out the proximity of someone's presence. He tried to keep very still, keeping his breathing quiet and his eyes tightly shut. He really wasn't dead, was he? …Sure, he wasn't really religious… at all, but this couldn't be the aftermath of death… could it? Was this place, wherever he was, really life after death?…No… something had gone wrong. _'Keh! I really am disaster prone…'_

As his senses slowly began to settle back in, he realized something wasn't right. His nose told him that it wasn't a mass gravesite in which he found himself. As he took in his surroundings, processing every scent his nose could catch, he came to the conclusion that he was in a home; a well inhabited home. He could smell one person very nearby. _'Female, definitely female.'_ He confirmed as the alluring scent of spring lilies assailed his nose.

'_Fuck.. how the hell did I end up here?'_ So he hadn't died after all… he hadn't been released from his misery… he couldn't even _die_ properly…

As his body regained feeling, he could tell that he was healing at a habitual speed, though his throat, cottony and dry, was still screaming. These indications confirmed that he was indeed still alive. Still alive… and still obligated to resume his hellish life.

He recognized that he was lying on his back on something soft and comfortable, a thick, heavy blanket sheltering his sore body.

He heard the _presence_ move closer and instinctively he lay motionless. The smell of the female was very close. _Too_ close. The soft sound of water caught his ear as a damp rag was placed on his forehead. _'Keh! A female? Taking care of me? A new fucking low…,'_ he inwardly scowled.

He had two choices at the moment, wake the fuck up and just storm out of there, _or _play this out and leave when he was alone…. There were probably better, more obvious choices but he was desperate… and half dead. Only _half_, though…

Slowly, he opened his amber eyes.

Option B it was… too late to turn back now…

At first, everything was blurred, and he could only make out blotches of color. As he blinked a few times, he decided to throw in a groan of discomfort for pity before the girl came into focus. The longer he took advantage of her hospitality the better off he would be. She was alone in the house… at least for now… so this would be fairly easy.

Amber eyes widened as he took in her appearance. _'It…can't be…' _His breath immediately caught in his throat as his heart painfully constricted, bile vigorously rising in his stomach. _That_ woman …and… _this_ girl in front of him…. The face, those eyes….

'_No_ _fucking way… there's _got_ to be a mistake!' _

He blinked rapidly, hoping, wishing that what he had seen had only been his mind… seeing what it wanted to see…

No… her face didn't transform; it didn't alter in any way.

Long, raven locks were loosely twisted into a braid at the nape of her neck, bright, cobalt eyes glimmered in the dim sunlight that filtered throughout the room. She couldn't have been any older than sixteen in human years….

Her face was a mask of concern as she looked down at him, dark brows furrowing together. Her eyes… so similar… and yet so foreign. They held something different in them… something vivid, alive… _'She… isn't _her_…'_

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her voice soft and calming, but stained with apprehension. She may have looked almost identical to _her_… but he could undoubtedly distinguish the differences now… it was silly of him to have mistaken this girl for _her_…

'Stupid…' 

Go figure. Fate wouldn't let him escape this cruel world…. So it had to shove him into the hands of some look-alike… some one really loathed his existence…

"Wa.. water..." He choked out. He hated how pathetic that had sounded but his throat was very dry and a cool drink sounded quite appealing. The girl nodded and disappeared from his line of vision. _Dammit, I'm going for injured, not fucking pathetic.'_ The hanyou rolled his eyes as the girl reappeared with a glass of water in her hand. Good, the faster he got his drink of water… the less distracted he would be from his new tasks at hand… 1) go give those human bastards a _real_ reason to hang him.. and 2) end his misery…

After placing the glass of water on a table nearby, she quietly walked to the bedside. "I'm going to help you sit up, okay?" She asked, taking the cloth from his head. _'Keh! Like I need help from a pathetic human… but the longer I play this out, the better off I'll be…',_ he reassured himself as he nodded his response. She placed her arm underneath his back and gently lifted him into a sitting position.

He was surprised that her touch, unlike that of almost every other human he had come in contact with, wasn't disdainful. It was warm and gentle, making him feel safe and secure. He inwardly scowled at the thought of becoming 'soft' over the kindness of one human female. Too much shit had happened to him after trusting a _human_ female…. Not this time!

"Here you go. Do you need any help?" She offered, extending the glass of water to him. He took the glass with a shake of his head, and downed it in one gulp. She gently smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair back into the messy braid. His eyes captivated the young girl, holding his golden gaze as a small blush crept onto her face. The hanyou cocked a brow in confusion, _Oo..kay…'_

"More." He demanded, breaking the awkward silence as he averted his eyes. She smiled again and filled the glass once more with the pitcher that was set on the table.

He downed about three more glasses before his thirst was satisfied which meant … go time.

"You were thirsty." She said with a bright smile. "Are you hungry as well?" He was about to answer when his stomach growled. Inwardly scolding his stomach, the hanyou thought about his last meal. He had last eaten that morning, before the small army had shown up, and judging by the light coming through the window, it was already getting dark. She softly laughed, "I'll go fix you something. If you need me, please don't hesitate to call." He nodded as he watched her retreat out the door. _This wench is fucking psychotic. What's with all the smiling and staring?'_

While she was gone, he began taking a closer look at his surroundings. He was lying on a warm futon covered with a hand made quilt. Off to his right was a worn out end table with a basin of water and the discarded cloth that was once over his head. The only other furniture in the room was a dresser with a large, dingy mirror. The room was very cabin like, with a rather old looking wooden floor. After looking around some more, a slap of realization hit him square in the face. _'Oh shit. Did this girl... did she save me? But why? Keh! She better not want repayment for her stupid action cause she ain't getting it!_' Actually, come to think of it… why was he still here? Shouldn't he be exhausting his revenge on those village assholes? He narrowed his eyes before his nose began to twitch.

The air was slowly filling with an incredible aroma. It smelled of cooking meat, and some cooking herbs he couldn't quite place. The smell was warm and made his stomach growl louder. He was about to get up and follow the smell to its source when the girl once again entered the room. She was carrying a tray with a bowl of steaming liquid on it. One sniff told him that this was the source of the delicious smell. She placed the tray in his lap, and he looked down at the bowl. It was a chicken based broth with long noodles floating inside. He picked up the provided chopsticks and poked at the soup. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. The girl must've sensed his confusion because she quickly spoke up.

"It's called Ramen. It's good, it'll help you heal faster." He eyed her carefully for any signs of trickery. _Keh. Heal me faster…like I need it…'_ She smiled disarmingly, eyes shining as she managed to capture his gaze once again. They burned into his own amber orbs, unconsciously fueling a dying flame within him. He had seen those eyes before; they had peered into his very soul once, searching, calculating, understanding. He suddenly shuddered as he snapped out of his reverie.

This girl didn't seem as the type to hurt anyone, and the Ramen didn't smell of poison. Then again… looks _could _be deceiving… Peeling his eyes away from her, he carefully picked up a few noodles and ate them. _'This. Is. The. Best. Damn. Thing. Ever!'_ Were his last thoughts as he quickly inhaled the broth, and thrust the bowl out for more. The young girl's smiled never wavered as she took the bowl back to the kitchen for a refill. He finished off four more bowls before satisfying his hunger. That's when he began to feel tired. Tired and unbelievably comfortable. _Too_ comfortable… wasn't he supposed to be somewhere right now? Doing something to some people….?

The day had been a lot more exhausting than he had thought as he slowly felt the weight of the day's events settle in. The girl took the bowl and tray away from him and existed the room, closing the door behind her. The futon he was lying in was beckoning him to give way into the feeling of exhaustion, and he wasn't putting up much of a fight. He snuggled into the warmth and closed his heavy eyes. He would only rest for a little while… then he would sneak out. He couldn't take much of all of this…. As sleep overtook his sense, he couldn't help but wonder why she had saved him…. And why did she have _her _face… why him…?

**A/N:** Yep, it's short. **My apologies.** I'm not exactly sure when I wrote this story or at least…started, so it's kinda hard to change the whole concept of one thing without interfering with the rest of the story's plot. I'll be honest; my fucking laziness is being hard pressed into taking this story and starting **all over** again. I'm still wondering if I should. I have another story that I'm working on and I'd rather devote all (or at least most) of my energy into finishing that project up. Anyway, please R & R. I know it's only the beginning of the story and the plot hasn't developed yet but the encouragement helps. XD

Man, I need to shut up…

-Samsara


	4. I Don't Take Lives

**Disclaimer:** Nope.. still nothing. Damn….

**Ch. 4** I Don't Take Lives

"So… what happened to him?" Souta quizzically raised a dark brow as he strummed his fingers on the small kitchen table. After Kagome had finished nourishing the hanyou as best she could, the two siblings found themselves sitting around the old, wooden table, an outlandish atmosphere filtering through the small, cabin-like house.

He had never expected his sister to come back home with an extra individual, beaten and unconscious no less. He hadn't bothered to ask Kagome about the stranger at first. Instead, he had opted for helping her with removing the shackles and cleaning the deep, crimson abrasions.

The hanyou had been a sight for the eyes if nothing else. Two fuzzy appendages graced the top of his head, cut and bruised, long hair that rivaled the moonlight, matted and stained crimson. Large talons took the places of fingernails, and two small fangs protruded from under his upper lip. His form was clad in red…

That was Kagome for you… always helping strangers in need of care. That's what had gotten her into their current mess, wasn't it? Her generosity and blinded kindness. Any sinner could repent in her eyes, no matter what the crime, what they were… their sins went into her and she purified them as best as she could… because of course, everyone deserved a second chance.

"Well…" her eyes saddened, " they tried to hang him."

The air around them became stiff.

"Oh…. Why?" Souta inquired softly, his dark eyes falling over to the rusted shackles that lay on the floor next to Kagome's seated form.

"I'm not sure, but I know he didn't do it, whatever it was." Her voice was stern, sincere. She didn't even know his crime and she had already labeled him as innocent. Always innocent…. Until proven guilty….

"Sis, … are you sure ab-"

"Yes," she started as she stood from her place at the table, " just trust me, Souta."

"Yeah." The young boy nodded his head, his gaze never wandering from the shackles. _'If you say so…'_

----

He leaned against the stone railing of the balcony as icy eyes surveyed the quiet land of Tama. The land rolled softly away over into the horizon, the sun nearing it's resting period, a dark sky slowly devouring the once blue one. A gentle breeze ran its fingers through his dark hair as a small smile played on his lips.

The demon sighed and turned his attention to the towering castle around him. It was a thing of beauty, both inside and out. Seated at the top of a summit, the large towers reigned majestically over the green, woodsy area that surrounded it. Made of red stone on the outside and flawless, polished marble on the inside, anyone who inhabited the castle was well off. _Very_ well off. Rich tapestries and paintings adorned the many rooms and hallways, and all the sheets and curtains were made of the finest silks. Outside, a large stable was stocked with peerless steeds. Yes… everything about the _humble_ abode screamed rich but the halls and rooms were empty. Only the gentle footsteps of servants and cooks echoed throughout the castle. He was empty as well….

He turned his attention back to the land, icy eyes falling on a forest just off to the west. The Forest of Inuyasha, named for the demon that was said to live there… and near it lay the village of Shikon. Two pieces of land that Tama could do without, they produced no great amount of food, wealth or goods. However, they did hold one treasure far greater than money could ever buy….

"Kagome…." He quietly sighed.

Just the sound of her name made the castle feel more like home. The place, though practically empty, still contained a presence long gone and forgotten… The aura of its former owner still filtering through the rich ambiance, but slowly… slowly being replaced. There was a new Lord now, a new ruler for the land.

Kouga, Lord of Tama, former prince of the ookami youkai tribe. Acquiring his power solely through Demon Law, he had taken the throne.

"Miroku!" he called for his monk.

Hearing the door open behind him, he knew his servant had arrived. Dark hair pulled back at the nape of his neck, piercing violet eyes, two golden hoops hanging from his left ear and dark robes hanging from his form, the man named Miroku walked into his Lord's room, gold staff in hand.

"My Lord?" the monk asked with a slight bow.

"You and Sango make ready my coach. I wish to pay Lady Kagome a visit tonight."

"Of course, my Lord." Miroku tightly smiled before leaving the room through two, large double doors.

----

Miroku's P.O.V. 

I closed the door behind me carefully and sighed before making my way down a dark hall.

'Til this day it seems very unfit to address that demon as 'My Lord'. Hah! What nonsense. Almost two years and I suppose I haven't quite recovered from the entire incident…. Why, I wonder?

These things happen, all far from my control… far be it from me to go accusing others for my disdain. Especially the new…Lord…

That man… still pining for that young girl… that Kagome. Why must he continue pestering her with his 'casual' visits? Yes, she does pose a certain beauty, a certain something that attracts many at first sight but she has already turned him down many, many times. She had never been impressed by his lavish gifts, but instead took them with an air of gratitude… I suppose that would be due to her _poor state_?

She hadn't even found comfort in his arms when she lost her parents…

'Lost her parents.' It still didn't sound right, but then again it really wasn't. A more accurate and correct term would be to say that her parents were ripped mercilessly away from her and her younger brother. Thanks are in order due to the careful planning on …my Lord's part. He had been so foolish, so hell bent on winning her over… it didn't really matter what the cost was. Cruel man…

He had relied on her running to his side for comfort, accepting his marriage proposal with no second thought. She hadn't. In fact, she became more distant, cold, claiming, with good reason that she needed to stay and care for her brother. He _was_ still young after all.

That young boy had saved his sister from a great deal…a great deal, indeed.

Perhaps if Lord Kouga had saved their parents, things would've turned more in his favor. At least the poor siblings wouldn't have suffered so much.

I suddenly halted as a dark haired beauty came into view before me.

"Oi, Sango!" I called to her, quickly making way towards her.

She looked up at me with narrowed eyes, " What do you want, Miroku?"

I held up my hands in defense."There are many things I want from you my lady, " her eyes narrowed even further, " but I came to tell you that Lord Kouga wishes his coach prepared. He plans to visit Lady Kagome…. _Again_."

Her expression softened a bit, " Again? Hasn't he done enough to that poor girl?"

Yes… we both knew that what he did was both horrible and unforgivable, no matter what his motives… but we were servants. He was our Lord now. We had to do as we were told, and I told Sango this much.

"No choice, I suppose," Sango stated flatly, leading the way towards the stables.

**A/N:** I hope you're all enjoying the story thus far, the 'new' plot will unravel itself fairly soon. I really despise rushing, so it'll take time. Anyway, Please Read and Review! It's greatly appreciated. :

-Samsara


	5. Innocence Before Death

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue

**Ch. 5** Innocence Before Death

InuYasha groaned, rolling over on the futon as the bright sun filtered through his eyelids. He pulled the warm covers over his head in an attempt to block out the offending light, grunting in annoyance.

'_Covers?… What the fuck?'_ he bolted upright, the covers sliding off of his form.

He wasn't in his forest, sleeping on his usual branch in his tree…he was in a house. A _human_ house. _Sleeping_. On a _futon_. How disgraceful…

The hanyou shook his head and sighed, the memory of previous events crashing against him full force. He had been saved… Kami knows how or why… but here he was. _Alive._

He scowled. _'What the fuck is wrong with me? First I let a bunch of asshole humans capture me, beat me and try to hang me… now I'm sleeping in a human home, my ass saved by a stupid bitch…keh!'_

A loud rumble snapped him out of his stupor. _'Fucking stomach…' _If he could get out of the house unnoticed, he could go and find himself some game… and leave with some dignity still intact. _'Not to mention that wench creeps me out…' _Yes, the faster he got out of there the quicker he could forget about the whole damned incident, the house, the bed, the girl, those eyes….

Shaking his head to rid himself of the troubled memories that flooded his thoughts, InuYasha carefully pulled back the covers and quietly placed his feet on the wooden floor. Looking at the hands that lay in his lap, he noticed that they were restraint-free, as were his feet. _'At least she saved me the trouble…'_

The hanyou slipped out of bed and silently padded out of the room in search of a way out, hoping that the original inhabitants of the house were deeply asleep…. Or deaf. Sure, he was a demon, stealthy…quiet… but he could only control so much…. Kami knows houses make all kinds of foreign noises…

He walked down a very small hall until he found himself in the main living area. Scrutinizing amber eyes scanned the room and ended up falling on the raven-haired girl nestled on a raggedy futon, _'Sleeping soundly… good.'_ InuYasha sniffed the air and realized the girl wasn't alone on the small bed. Though this scent was similar to the girl's, he could tell it belonged to a male. The hanyou suddenly scowled. A small surge of….some thing swept over him. Some thing he didn't like…some thing that should've _died_ a long time ago, along with so many _other_ things.

His scowl deepened as he immediately crushed the feeling. He was being stupid.

Silently walking over to stand beside the bed, InuYasha took it upon himself to find out the male's identity, and relation to the girl, not that he cared or anything. After carefully eyeing the boy realization dawned on his hanyou mind… he was her brother, her _younger_ brother.

'_I was jealous because of that?'_

'_Wait, jealous?'_

'_I…was…? Over her!'_

'_Baka, who else is here?'_

'_Fuck no. No.'_

'_You're doing it again…'_

'_Fuck!'_

He was getting to old for this shit. Arguing with himself was becoming a habit of some sort, a very annoying, strange habit. He wasn't one to usually think things through. And now having two sides on every matter he was becoming quite observant, over analyzing situations and giving himself nice little migraines. His fists used to do most of the thinking for him. Yeah… his fists could take care of anything…or well... _'Almost anything…'_

With a quick roll of his eyes, the hanyou scanned the rest of the living area, spotting a withered, wooden door to his left. Proceeding towards the door for his escape, InuYasha almost beat himself for the loud _CREAK _one of the floorboards made under his weight.

'_Shit!'_ the half-demon turned around to check on the siblings. Still soundly sleeping. He tiptoed the rest of the way to the door before reaching to unlock the rusty latch.

"Morning!"

"AHHHHH!"

Blue eyes silently apologized as the girl pulled away the covers and slipped off of the futon, shivering slightly at the loss of warmth. A puzzled look marred the half-demon's face… those eyes. They had once looked at him the same way long ago, sad, confused, lonely.

"Keh!" InuYasha looked away, annoyed at being caught making his escape, and for screaming like a banshee. _'Damn… almost made it!'_

"Um…I see you're feeling better." She smiled sheepishly as she leaned over the futon and nudged her younger brother. "Souta? Souta, it's time to wake up."

The boy just mumbled something and rolled over, reluctant to end his blissful slumber.

InuYasha unknowingly eyed the young girl, taking in her current appearance and clothing… or lack there of. She was wearing an old, green, worn down nightgown that was probably a size or two too small for her, showing off her long legs and bare arms. The hanyou quickly averted his eyes, the smallest twinge of heat spreading across his face.

'_What's the matter with you? Keh, it's not like you haven't seen anything before…idiot.'_

'_Not on her.'_

'_Does it really matter on who?'_

'_Yes?… wait, no?'_

'_No. It's all the same. _She's_ all the same.'_

'_Don't fucking start on that!'_

"Uh…please excuse me for a minute." The young girl walked over to a large, wooden chest at the foot of the futon, produced some clean clothing and quickly ambled away into a smaller room opposite the bedroom InuYasha had previously occupied.

InuYasha just stood there, unable to move. What was he suppose to do? He could leave now! Now was as good as any other time. With a shake of his head he got back to his previous task, once again reaching for the latch to unlock the door when….

"Hi."

'Fucking shit…' 

The hanyou whipped around to face the source of the greeting. The boy known as Souta had already rolled out of bed, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes. InuYasha just nodded his response as he watched the young boy go to the same chest and retrieve his own pair of fresh clothing. Not bothering to change in another room, Souta just changed in the living area, unaware of the strange look that had twisted InuYasha's face.

"So… are you feeling better?" Souta asked, moving towards the hearth to stoke the small fire.

The girl re-entered the living area before InuYasha could grunt out his response. She walked into the kitchen area before turning back to pin the hanyou with a warm smile.

"Are you hungry?"

'_She reads minds…'_

'_Keh! I don't need any human to feed me, I'm not dying!'_

'_So why are you still here?…'_

"….." InuYasha opened his mouth to tell her to piss off when his stomach betrayed him… a _second _time.

A small giggle caught the hanyou's attention as he pinned the girl with a death glare. Giggling? At him? What the hell was so funny?

"Pardon me, I didn't mean to laugh. I'm really sorry." She apologized, a dark curtain falling over her blue eyes as she bowed her head.

InuYasha just stood there, dumbfounded. Never. Never had someone apologized to him, not since….. but that was a long time ago. And now, those eyes… apologizing again, even if it was over something small and trivial. That look of sincerity, it still haunted him in his sleep. _She _still haunted him… evident in the young girl who had saved his life.

Damn time… it's what had left him alone in the first place… alone to his thoughts, alone to cope with those memories…. over and over again. Like waves rolling onto the shore, taking, dragging away bits of his sanity with them back to the ocean, always leaving him feeling emptier… what would those memories have left to drag out when everything was gone? When they hit rock bottom…

'_I'm too fucking tired of this shit!'_ he roughly shook his head. Heaven forbid he shake himself unconscious one day…

He snapped his amber orbs back to the girl who had already started preparing breakfast, carefully placing a pan into the small fire she had started.

"Souta, we're out of eggs, could you please go get some?"

Nodding, Souta picked up a hemp basket that was on the floor and hurried out the door.

"So… how do you like your eggs?" She smiled again, bright eyes dancing with amusement.

'_How do I like my eggs? Who the fuck cares? As if I had a choice living in the forest… ' _

"Guess you're not much of a talker…" She murmured as her eyes fell back on the pan over the fire. "That's okay," she continued, " I'll take care of breakfast, don't worry."

InuYasha gave her a _keh_, amber eyes blazing like wild fires as the flames of the hearth danced in them. The girl couldn't help but stare at them, an ethereal glow surrounding the two orbs, and though his face was trained, emotionless, stoic, his eyes… they spoke volumes, sadness, anger, pain… _'What he must've lived through…'_ she inwardly winced at the horrible images that played in her head.

He felt her staring, burning a path on his skin as she raked her eyes over him. What the hell was her problem? She was always staring at him intently, always calculating him in some way… it was starting to piss him off. He didn't like being scrutinized by humans, it had happened one too many times during his life time… nothing good ever came out of getting close to humans. Sure, he was only a hanyou… divided between two worlds he would never belong to… always cut down the middle… accepted by neither side. Not then… not now… not _ever_. He had let down his walls once, and it wouldn't happen again.

The young boy walked back in, basket full of eggs, a small smile playing on his lips. He resembled his sister in that way… that disarming smile.

Taking the basket from Souta, Kagome got started on preparing the rest of the meal. The whole time she worked InuYasha just stood there in the middle of the living area, watching her from the corner of his eye, waiting for the moment when she would either kick him out or he could escape. Either was fine with him.

She worked gracefully, swiftly gliding around the small kitchen gathering plates and cups and setting the table for three, distributing the food evenly onto each plate.

"Alright, it's done." She smiled triumphantly, pushing away the dark wisps of hair that had gone renegade from under her bandana. "Souta, breakfast is ready. Please, " she turned her eyes on InuYasha, "come join us. We won't bite, I promise."

Those damned eyes again…he couldn't look away as he involuntarily walked over to the table and slowly sat down on one of the wooden chairs. Souta came in a second later and plopped down next to the hanyou, hungry eyes staring down at the meal on the plate before him.

Before InuYasha knew it, they were all eating in silence. _'Keh. It's not that bad… but no Ramen…'_

As soon as they finished their meal, the girl cleared away the dishes, setting them in a large tub of water. Souta hurriedly jumped out of his seat, thanking his sister and waving to InuYasha as he went out to do his daily chores.

"Okay, well I suppose that um…." What happened now? He was already entirely healed… what else could she do for him. He wasn't much of a talker.. so maybe this was goodbye? At least she saved his life, he deserved that much. Everyone does.

"Why?"

A pregnant silence fell over the room leaving blue eyes to stare at the hanyou in shock. He had just spoken. He had avoided speaking as much as possible; he didn't want any attachments or anything.. _not_ that he was getting attached; he just wanted to forget this whole thing with as _little_ to forget as possible. And now… he had just said one word, one _word_… but it had meant everything.

The question had been plaguing him since he regained consciousness. _Why_? Why had she saved him? Didn't she know what he was, what it meant to save him? At what cost had his life been spared? Didn't she know that he would just get captured and hung again? Running… always fucking running. What more did he have? Dying might've been a godsend, the chance at freedom from this world. All he ever knew was cruelty and rejection… before _her_ so long ago. And now, once again saved by those eyes. Why did she have those eyes? _Her _eyes? Perhaps _why _had so many questions hidden behind it… the whole thing was better left forgotten… words left unspoken… goodbyes before hellos…. he shouldn't have said anything…

"Why what?" Confusion marred her features now… interest, curiosity at his choice of word… it was too late to back out now, wasn't it? He could leave right now. Leave and forget this, forget her, forget those eyes. He didn't need to explain to her, he owed her nothing! It was her own stupidity; she should've known not to save a worthless hanyou…

"Uh…" '_Look away from those eyes, dammit!' _"Keh! Why'd ya save me?"

His voice. It was the first time she had heard him form a sentence. The sound, it was pleasant… gruff but warm, harsh but harmless…

"I… _had _too."

He was taken aback the moment those words had left her lips. She _had_ too? No one ever _had_ to save a criminal, much less a hanyou or demon. Who the hell was she kidding?

"_Had_ too?" he quirked a dark brow, leaning his red clad form against the wall in the kitchen, shoving his hands into the large sleeves of his haori.

"I have my reasons." She looked down at the hands in her lap, shifting uncomfortably in the wooden chair.

"What fucking reasons do you have to save a hanyou, dammit!" He barked, his temper rising with every passing second. He wasn't going to walk around this subject and be polite about it, he wanted answers and he wanted them NOW.

The girl cringed slightly at the rise in his volume but didn't do much else. Instead she brought her head up to lock blue eyes with gold, unknowingly challenging the hanyou.

"What does it matter?" she questioned calmly, eyes glistening with a sort of sadness.

"It matters. It damn well matters!" InuYasha spat, brows furrowing together in displeasure. "Do you even know who or what I am?"

"I neither know nor care," she rose from her seat. "It's no one's place to say who lives or dies! Why? Did you _want_ to die? Is _that_ it?"

She was pushing it now… Who did she think she was, talking to him like that? Didn't she know he could easily claw through her, tear her limb from limb?

"Keh! And who are _you_ to say who gets saved or doesn't, bitch?"

"No one! I just thought no one would want to die at the end of a rope!"

"Well you _thought_ fucking wrong!" He narrowed his eyes.

Blue eyes suddenly widened at the blatant statement. "Y-you wanted to die?" her voice was soft, shaky.

"Whatever. You won't tell me why you did it so I have no other business here." He pushed off the wall and stomped towards the door. Finally, he was finally getting out of there.

"Wait!" She pleaded, taking a few steps towards his departing form.

He stopped, whipping around to face her, ears twitching in slight irritation.

"I s-s-saved you because… I thought you were innocent."

"What?" That had got him. _'Innocent? She doesn't even fucking know me!' _

"I didn't think you were guilty of the crime." The girl said with more stability, her fists bunching up her apron.

He could smell the anxiety rolling off of her, further stiffening the air around them. At least she wasn't completely fearless…

"Keh! I was hung for murder… how could you be sure I _didn't_ do it?" He cracked his knuckles for emphasis. He was playing with her now, intimidating her with his mind games. Now she'll definitely realize her mistake and scream for him to leave. He would execute the command graciously.

She glared at the sharp talons on his fingers before relocking her eyes with his. " Because… I just know you didn't. You don't look like that kind of man…"

What? Still defending him? This girl really was psychotic… How would she know what kind of 'man' he was, anyway? She only met him yesterday, and under very, very compromising circumstances. Speechless… now he was speechless, and he had almost made it that time too…

----

" My apologies once again, my Lord. Had I known that your carriage was immobile yesterday I would've said so earlier." Miroku apologized, bowing low before his agitated Lord.

"No need for apologies, monk. Just make sure that it is at my disposal today! I am in dire need of seeing the beautiful face of my lady." Kouga turned around and walked towards his balcony. "You may go now."

"Yes, sire. Thank you." The monk bowed again before exiting behind the two double doors, taking a deep breath as he started on his walk towards the stables. _'Calm yourself, Miroku. Stay calm…'_

It had been bad enough that Lord Kouga had been irritable since last night when he was told, only too late, that his carriage was being repaired after some minor damaged had been inflicted… but now he was acting even creepier and more obsessive. His little visits to see Kagome always left him feeling 'happy' or 'hopeful'…not to mention crazy.

'Yes… todayt I will make Kagome mine…' 

**A/N:** Wow! Long chapter. Things will start coming together in the next chapter, dun dun dun! .. yeah okay. Anyway, please Read and Review! Greatly appreciated:)

-Samsara


	6. What I'll Do To You

**Disclaimer:** If you sued me… you'd get nothing. I'm broke. :(

**Ch. 6** What I'll Do To You….

Speechles, still speechless. It wasn't really her comment that had silenced him, just the mere fact that she was so hell bent on defending him. A _hanyou_.

You could've cut the tension in the room with a sword, the air was almost unbearable, stifling, heavy. Everything had gone artificially still, silent… as if somehow the world had been paused and muted at the same time.

'_What the fuck is wrong with this bitch!'_

'_Why not just leave, then?'_

'She's fucking psychotic!' 

'_Then _leav_e…'_

'_Why won't she stop staring!'_

'_Leave…'_

Those eyes, they wouldn't leave him alone the moment cobalt collided with amber, captivating his gaze, unwilling to let it go. Annoyed and irate, the hanyou continued his battle against her unwavering gaze. He needed to leave! This house bothered him, she bothered him, and the whole fucking situation was pissing him off. Nothing was holding him back, why wasn't he just storming out?

Because of her eyes… He was prisoner to those blue eyes. Scorching, as if his very soul was on fire, slowly devouring him, engulfing his entire body in sweltering heat, ripping him apart from the inside out. Her eyes mirrored her inner pain, the sadness brought about by years of living, blatantly displaying her soul for all to see. He had seen that pain before, reflected in the same blue eyes… it was unnerving.

Did she see his soul as well? Could she really peer into his eyes like someone would into a window, gazing at his soul from behind the glass? Kami, how he prayed that she couldn't see anything in particular… the less she knew, the easier it was to forget about her, her damn house, and her eyes.

A small eternity seemed to pass before InuYasha finally achieved peeling his eyes away from hers. They suddenly watered and the hanyou had to quickly blink to get rid of the moisture.

"I'm sorry."

InuYasha's head snapped up at the defeated tone in her voice. _'Crap. Again?'_

At the puzzled expression twisting the half-demon's face she decided to elaborate, steadying her breathing and inwardly trying to calm her nerves. They had stared into each other's eyes for an awfully long time in silence, calculating, searching.

His eyes, they held so much pain and disappointment, almost like he had been let down a million times over in life. _Glowing_. That was the only way to describe his amber orbs, with or without the dancing flames in the hearth. They glowed; shining as if the very sun had frozen before setting over the ocean, bright rays reflecting off clear waters.

Her habitual feelings of kindness and compassion had compelled her to apologize. She just couldn't stand the thought of causing him any more pain; he didn't deserve that. Even if he _was_ an asshole.

"What?" he gruffly questioned, slightly narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"I said I was _sorry_. It's not my place to speak of you as if I really know you. My apologies." She sighed, dropping her head to stare at the wooden floor.

"…Uh… Keh! Whatever, I'm out of here." He turned back towards the door, his ears twitching in anxiety. Almost, just a few more inches… yes! He inwardly smirked as his calloused hand fell on the cool, rusted latch. _'Victory is oh so sweet…'_

"Wait!"

'_For the fucking love of…' _"Whaddaya want?" He barked, not bothering to turn and look at her.

"I…uh… well…"

"I ain't got all fucking day, wench."

"I was just wondering… I mean the least you could do… what I'm asking is…." Sighing deeply she spoke, " may I at least know your name before you leave?"

Stunned into immobility. Twice in one day. This girl continued to surprise him, every word, question, sentence, or stare more annoying or fucking insane than the first.

'_My _name_?'_

'_Yeah, have you forgotten _your_ name?'_

'_Fuck no. But…why the hell does _she_ care!'_

'You wouldn't be debating over this if you had left earlier…' 

'_Damn her, I _don't_ owe her a fucking thing! My name included.'_

'_She _saved_ your life…'_

'_I didn't _ask_ her to, dammit!'_

'_She could've left you for _dead_…'_

'_That's what I fucking _wanted_!'_

'But… doesn't this question sound very… familiar?' 

"Shit…" InuYasha cursed under his breath as he shook his head, vainly trying to erase his inane contemplations. The question _was_ familiar. _Too_ familiar. Especially coming from _her _of all people.

"Pardon?" Cobalt eyes rose to stare at the hanyou's red clad back.

"What's it to ya?" He meant what he had thought earlier; the less she knew about him the better it was to be forgotten and to forget. She didn't need to know anything about him other than he was a hanyou… and _that_ information was overdoing it.

"I just… I don't want to address you as hanyou…" she admitted solemnly, unconsciously worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Amber eyes widened in astonishment. Suddenly, as if a dam had broken, memory upon memory flooded his thoughts, piling, crashing, drowning him. The words continued to resound in his ears, almost a deafening crescendo. He knew those words. Some one long ago had said something similar to him.

He was never going to leave was he? This girl _was_ exceptionally strange. She didn't treat him like every one else. She didn't frown down upon him, cursing his existence without even knowing him. Cringing at the sight of him, screaming, running away in panic, fearful that he would immediately rip her apart like a wild animal, a ferocious beast. Yes, she was very different, and unfathomably persistent in learning about him.

He whirled around, pinning her with a hard glare, trying to discern any deception behind her sincerity. She only held his gaze, giving him a small, disarming smile.

"My name's InuYasha…." _'Heh… here it comes.'_

He had expected her to recoil in fear and scream her uncontrollably. Why? Because he was InuYasha, the vicious inu-youkai that dwelled deep within the forests of Tama… devouring little children and stray travelers that had wandered too far. At least that's how the legends and myths went. He really wouldn't know he always refrained from associating with humans in any shape, way, or form… and that included _devouring_ them.

"Inu…Yasha? As in the demon of the Forest of InuYasha?" Her eyes sparkled with anticipation.

'_No screaming?'_

'_None…_yet_.'_

'_What the hell do I do now?'_

'_Leave…or answer…'_

"The very one," he took a few steps forward, closing the space between the girl and himself. Calmly, he leaned his head forward, a silver curtain hiding his eyes, and whispered in her ear. "Scared yet?"

The hanyou leaned away, eager to see his affect on the girl. He knew she wasn't fearless. Maybe with this new acquired knowledge she would exercise her 'fear' by yelling at him to leave. _Finally._

He was sadly mistaken.

"Oh, I always thought you were just a legend to keep villagers away from the forest..." She whispered, eyes saddening as she pieced the information together. This boy before her, without knowing it, she had been taught to fear him. Despise him. He had been bestowed an atrocious title without consent. Living a life of rejection, loneliness, and curses. These thoughts infuriated the young girl.

Cocking her head to the side, she spoke softly as she narrowed her eyes at him "You don't look very menacing…"

Amber eyes clouded in confusion. No _running._ No _screaming._ No pitchforks or torches. _Nothing._ Why wasn't she radiating fear? She was human, just like every one else in the village, why didn't he have the same affect on her? Instead of smelling fear he could only pick up the slightest hints of anger and sorrow. _'Sad… over what?'_

"Keh! Whatever. You know my name, happy now?" He scowled, balling his hands into fists at his sides. So she knew his name, big deal. He wouldn't see her again anyway.

"I just… I'm so sorry." She whispered, gently taking one of his large, calloused hands into hers. Placing her other hand over his, she looked up at him through teary eyes.

_Now _he was stunned. She was sorry… _again._ And this time, he didn't know why. Her eyes, they just looked so crestfallen as crystal tears threatened to fall. Those eyes… why wouldn't they leave him the fuck alone! Not to mention the small fact that she was touching him of her _own _accord.

Her hands, they looked so small compared to his, so fragile and porcelain-like. Somehow, they reminded him of _her_...like so many other things. He couldn't take this. He was supposed to be gone. He was supposed to be free, dammit!

'_What is she fucking doing!'_

'_She's holding your hand, baka…'_

'_Why!'_

'Dunno… you shoulda left…' 

He heard her emit a small, half-hearted laugh before releasing his hand. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have done that…." She hastily wiped at blue eyes with her apron. "Please, I'm very sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine." He tersely stated, unconsciously flexing the hand she had just released. It burned slightly, the veins in his hand pulsating as his blood boiled. She had only touched his hand, and already he missed it.

'_You miss it already…'_

'_I didn't ask her to touch me, shut up!'_

'_You still _miss_ it…'_

'_Fuck you, no I don't!'_

'_So stop thinking about it…'_

Flashing him a small smile, she nodded her head. "I won't keep you any longer…"

"Kagome!"

InuYasha and the young girl both turned their attention to Souta as he burst through the front door.

"Kagome?" InuYasha arched an eyebrow at the young boy.

"Um... I'm Kagome." The raven-haired girl interjected softly.

InuYasha nodded. So he finally knew her name… Fucking fantastic. He was supposed to leave with as little to remember about this whole thing as possible. Well, his plan was working out beautifully.

"What is it, Souta?" Kagome asked.

"Kouga," Souta panted, " he's coming this way. I saw his carriage over the pastures."

"Oh…" was the girl's only response as she went to the large tub of water. Grabbing an old rag, she crouched down and began scrubbing at the dishes furiously.

InuYasha only shot Souta a quizzical look before looking back at Kagome's tense form. "Who's Kouga?"

'_Why do _you_ care… you need to leave!'_

'_Wait, dammit!'_

"He's the lord of Tama." Souta sighed, wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

"So?" He could smell it now. Kagome's anxiety and fear. She was afraid of this lord? Hell, he was InuYasha, the vicious inu-youkai and he didn't even extract so much apprehension from the young girl. Some thing wasn't right.

"He's been asking for my sister's hand in marriage for some time now."

"Oh."

'_Oh? _That's _what you wanted to stay for?'_

'_What the hell am I _supposed_ to do?'_

'_You could finally _leave_…'_

"He's here…" the hanyou involuntarily confirmed. He had smelled him the second Souta had pointed out that he was coming. An ookami youkai. So a demon wanted the girl's hand in marriage, eh? Strange, very strange, especially coming from a lord. Surely he must know that his heir would be hanyou…. Right?

"Kagome…"

"I know, Souta." Kagome sighed, dropping the rag into the tub as she stood up.

"So ya don't want to mate the guy?" InuYasha patently asked as Kagome came to stand beside him. Now she was really uncomfortable, he could hear her heart pounding against her chest.

"No, I don't." Cobalt eyes rose to meet his, silently pleading for something.

"Keh! If you're not interested then tell him to fuck off." He ripped his eyes away from hers, stating his comment as if it were the most obvious of choices. Why was he still here, anyway? He didn't want to meet the new fucking lord, but he couldn't leave. He didn't realize it, but her uneasiness made him angry. Leaving her now didn't feel right.

"If I had a shilling for every time I rejected him, Souta and I would be better off." She laughed feebly.

'_So he doesn't understand the word _no_…'_

'_She's not _her_… this doesn't concern _you_.'_

'_I know she isn't _her!_ I can't leave, though…'_

'_You remember what happened the last time _you_ interfered?'_

'No. It's not the same…' 

Suddenly, a loud knock captured everyone's attention.

Kagome sighed as she moved to open the door. InuYasha only crossed his arms over his chest defensively, still fighting himself over why he wasn't hauling his ass out of there.

With a small pull, the door jarred open revealing the almighty Kouga, Lord of Tama.

"Hello, Lord Kouga. What a pleasant surprise…" Kagome brightly smiled. It was a false smile, sugar coated, but the ookami demon failed to notice as he bowed his greeting. He was dressed in rich, brown and gold robes, dark brown boots adorned his feet and his dark hair spilled wildly out of a ponytail at the back of his head. He could've been mistaken for a human had it not been for his unusually icy-blue colored eyes, pointy ears and the two white fangs that protruded from under his upper lip.

"My Lady," he smiled, stepping into the house and immediately latching onto one of Kagome's small hands. Gently, he placed a kiss on the top of it, inwardly smirking at the _involuntary_ blush that dusted the young girl's cheeks.

A small growl formed in the hanyou's throat as he narrowed his eyes.

'_What are you getting upset for?'_

'_Keh! I'm _not_ upset…'_

'_You chose to stay here, you know…'_

'_Shut the hell up!'_

Too engulfed in Kagome's presence, Kouga had failed to acknowledge the hanyou and the young boy who also occupied the room. Icy eyes burned into blue orbs as he spoke charmingly, " I have missed you a great deal, _my_ Lady."

"I.. uh… have missed you as well, Lord Kouga." Kagome nervously smiled, gently tugging her hand free from his grasp.

InuYasha was struggling a great deal with the scene playing before him. How could Kouga not smell the fear and anxiety rolling off of Kagome? Did he just choose to ignore it, or was he too oblivious to smell it? Whatever it was, the hanyou didn't like it. The young girl was too uncomfortable for his liking… not that he _liked_ her or anything.

Suddenly, an icy stare fell over the hanyou and the young boy beside him.

'Keh! 'bout fucking time he noticed…' 

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before." Kouga haughtily stated, slightly narrowing his eyes at InuYasha. "I am Kouga, Lord of Tama." He smirked at the superiority his title presented. "And… who might _you_ be?"

"None of your fucking business, _that's_ who," InuYasha replied gruffly.

Kouga was taken aback by InuYasha's sharp retort, inwardly scowling at his lack of respect for nobility. Taking in his appearance and slightly sniffing the air, the ookami demon mentally smirked. _'He isn't more than a filthy inu-youkai… a disgusting half-breed…'_

"You will hold your tongue in my presence, _hanyou_." He snapped, smirking as he spat out the last word.

InuYasha usually didn't bother much with taking offense to insults. They had become a part of life, as natural as the sun's warmth or the water's coolness. And why should he be angry? He _was_ a hanyou after all, but this guy… he really pissed InuYasha off, acting so snobby and superior. It sickened him.

"Why you son of a bi-"

"Please, gentlemen. Can we try to be civil in front of Souta, _please?_" Kagome shot the hanyou a pleading look, much like the one before. Placing a hand on Kouga's arm to draw his attention, the raven-haired girl smiled vaguely.

InuYasha crushed the growl that once again threatened to escape.

'_For not caring about her, you sure _do_ care where her hands are…'_

'Keh! Shut up, I said!' 

'_Tch. You can still leave…'_

"_My_ Lady, please forgive me. You are right, we shouldn't act like _barbarians_." He looked at InuYasha when he said the last word, silently challenging him with a hard stare.

'Fucking bastard…' 

Turning to pin Souta with a small smile, Kouga walked towards the young boy. "And how have you been, _young_ Souta?"

"G-g-good, Lord Kouga. Thank you f-for asking." Souta nervously stuttered, unconsciously leaning into InuYasha's side. The hanyou just discarded the motion, standing his ground as he continued burning holes into Kouga's face.

Kouga locked his gaze with the hanyou and audibly growled, subtly taking a dominant stance. InuYasha only returned the growl, barring his teeth as he took a similar stance, pushing Souta behind his back protectively.

"Uh… Lord Kouga, InuYasha is a good friend of mine." She interrupted the menacing exchanges between the two demons, placing a small hand on InuYasha's shoulder.

Again. That burning feeling was starting again. Scalding his insides, as if his shoulder had been doused in boiling water, which was now running through his veins, it was driving him crazy. But at the same time, her touch… gentle, feather-light and cotton-soft, was calming. She was close now, close enough for the scent of lilies to assault his nose full force. He slightly relaxed, her words echoing in his head, over and over again. _'InuYasha is a good friend of mine…'_ She had addressed him as her friend. A _good _friend. Why? She didn't even know him! In fact, he was supposed to be gone. Did she mean it? Was she just trying to calm both demons down?

'_Good… friend?'_

'_Yes, baka… a _good_ friend…'_

'B-but… why would she…?' 'It's starting again. Just like last time…' 

'_No! It's _not_ the fucking same!'_

'_She's not _her_… you should've left…'_

"He was just assisting me with some things around the farm today." Kagome smiled warmly, dropping her hand from InuYasha's shoulder.

Kouga shot a cold stare at the half-demon before smiling back at Kagome. " _My_ dear Kagome, if you were in need of assistance you should've asked. I would have been pleased to send you some of my servants or," his voice became husky, " I could've come myself to _assist_ you with any… _needs_ you may have had."

'_That fucking asshole…'_

'Leave already, this doesn't concern you…' 

'_No! That bastard…he can't talk to her like that!'_

'_She isn't _her_…'_

'I know that…shut up!' 

InuYasha balled his hands into fists, unknowingly drawing blood from his palms. It wasn't that he cared…but those eyes, the minute the words had left the wolf's mouth blue eyes had widened with fear and disgust. This guy was creeping everyone out; InuYasha could even feel Souta shaking slightly as he peeked from behind the hanyou's back.

Suddenly, Kouga fell to one knee, grasping one of Kagome's hands in his for the second time that day. Icy eyes locked with blue orbs as he flashed her a charming smile.

"_My_ Lady, forgive my petty behavior, it was rather childish. I have come once again to request your lovely hand in marriage."

Amber eyes broadened as claws buried themselves in flesh once again, drawing more crimson liquid. He didn't understand it, what was happening to him? Why was he jealous? Perhaps it was because she had _her_ face and _those_ eyes? He still felt connected to them, unwillingly drawn to the girl who rekindled a dying flame, sparking feelings, emotions, memories that were once thought to have long been dead.

"L-lord Kouga, I…" she stuttered, subtly trying to disengage her hand from his, " I'm truly sorry, but please understand… I am not ready to marry yet."

Kouga scowled as he spoke, "_My_ Lady, I hope it is not too bold to question your reasons for rejecting me once again?"

Kagome shook her head; slightly tugging on her hand again, "I still need to care for my younger brother, my Lord."

The ookami lord shot the hiding boy a dark look from the corner of his eye before standing, his grasp on Kagome's hand never waning. "Isn't he old enough to care for himself?"

"He's not yet eleven years. He still _needs_ me." Kagome reasoned, inwardly sighing at Kouga's persistence.

"Very well then, _my_ Lady. I will wait as long as you need, you are worth every ounce of my time." The demon smiled, kissing the back of her hand again for good measure.

"I bid you all farewell," he haughtily stated, pinning InuYasha with another glare before retreating out the door towards his carriage.

Kagome quietly shut the door before leaning her forehead against it. Souta stepped out from behind InuYasha and walked up to his sister. Gently patting her back, he calmly spoke, "I'll finish the dishes, okay Kagome?"

She nodded her head half-heartedly as she brought her hand to her eyes and wiped hurriedly. "Thank you, Souta," she whispered.

InuYasha's brows furrowed. Was she crying? Sniffing the air he caught the faintest hints of salt. Suddenly, almost naturally a feeling crept into the hanyou's heart. It was heavy, suffocating, and it was _supposed _to be dead. Compassion. The emotion plowed over him like a hoard of horses. A need, a small desire dug itself out of the thick walls he had erected and settled in his heart. He wanted to comfort her.

Somehow he couldn't leave anymore. His resolve had broken the moment her small hand had landed on his shoulder and she had called him a friend. He just couldn't abandon her now, even if his heart was painfully constricting. Even if it wasn't her Kagome he was seeing now…

"I'm sorry you had to see this, InuYasha." She sniffled softly.

She had used his name…

"Please, don't let me keep you any longer." Kagome turned; large eyes were now red and slightly puffy. She looked so worn out, betrayed, scared… at that moment, InuYasha felt hot tears sting the corners of his eyes, his breathing becoming labored. That look, those eyes, her tear-stained face…

'_Kikyou…' _

'_No… baka,_ Kagome…_'_

He awkwardly padded over to the broken girl, blinking vigorously to clear away the remnants of ghostly tears. Glassy, cobalt orbs latched onto fiery, molten eyes as a shaky, clawed hand pulled the raven-haired girl into a warm embrace.

Kagome's eyes squeezed shut as she wrapped her hands around his waist instinctively, crystal tears burning liquid paths down her cheeks, falling onto a red clad chest.

"I ain't going anywhere, wench…" He softly spoke.

'Baka…' 

**A/N: **Well, here's another chapter for you. A bit longer than usual, no? Hmm… as I said before, it is a short story. Well, at least _my _version of a short story. I'm not really sure what that entails, though… Ok, enough rambling. Read and Review! Thanks!

-Samsara


End file.
